


till morning comes

by kwoncity



Series: our love is made of stardust & the faint glowing of the moon [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M, and i really wanted to write about watching the love of his life sleep, and moonlight on soonyoungs face would just be so pretty, because i love writing about love in a night context, insomniac!jihoon, sleeping soonyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 16:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwoncity/pseuds/kwoncity
Summary: jihoon can't sleep, and so he watches soonyoung instead.





	till morning comes

**Author's Note:**

> because i just really wanted to write jihoon watching soonyoung sleep.

-4.23 AM

  
**Having insomnia was** never a pretty sight, Jihoon wanted to sleep, he really wanted to. He was exhausted, dark circles rimmed his red and puffy eyes. He used to have a really pretty face, children mistaking him for a fairy and Soonyoung calling him an angel. However, the consistent lack of sleep had taken a visible toll on his features. His eyes red and sunken while his cheeks had caved in.

Getting up in the middle of the night was getting more and more frequent these days, usually staying up till 6AM before only getting 2 hours of rest.

Today night, however, was an exception. Jihoon turned over to face his boyfriend, watching the slow rise and fall of his chest as he was peacefully sleeping. Soonyoung was always attractive, yet his sleeping physique was differently attractive. He was always active and bubbly, his aura when asleep was completely different.

The Soonyoung that usually wore a bright smile, always ready to crack a joke to lighten up the atmosphere. He was usually bright and energetic, so much so he always looked like he was about to bounce off his seat. But now, with the soft moonlight pouring all over him, he was calm.

The creak in the curtain allowed the soft beams of the moonlight to creep it's way into the room, falling gracefully on Soonyoung's pretty features. The moonlight had brought a pretty outline to Soonyoung's features, highlighting his nose bridge.

If Soonyoung was pretty before, he was ethereal now.

Jihoon looked at the sleeping figure beside him, oh, how lucky he had gotten.

Sometimes, Jihoon had yearned for nothing more than to be able to sleep again, but tonight, he just wanted to lie beside Soonyoung and watch the soft rise and fall of his chest.

So he lay there, all snuggled up into his chest, craning his neck to watch Soonyoung's face. He may have been uncomfortable, but he was too busy taking in the sight of Soonyoung to care, this is Jihoon we're talking about.

The moonlight hugged Soonyoung's features perfectly, and he looked intangible, Jihoon snaps a little picture (mentally, of course.) and keeps it deep in his heart.

-7.02 AM

 

In exchange for the moonlight, sunlight starts to shyly make its way into the room, falling gently onto Soonyoung's features. He no longer looked intangible, but still as beautiful as before.

  
Jihoon hasn't slept a wink since he woke up in the middle of the night, and he has no regrets. Staring at Soonyoung's sleeping figure was a blessing in itself, and Jihoon couldn't be more contented.

He stands firm in the last statement, so so firm. That is... until Soonyoung's pretty eyes flutter open and his lips curve into a soft smile. Jihoon plants a quick peck on Soonyoung's jaw and snuggles in closer. He stands (read: lays) corrected, maybe he could be more contented after all, but its always thanks to Soonyoung.

"Good morning, love."

**Author's Note:**

> this was: 12 days of ficmas; soonhoon, day2


End file.
